Brandeis University is home to 22 neuroscience research laboratories and is a rich and collaborative environment for neuroscience research. However, a gap exists between cellular and molecular neuroscientists using mainly in vitro techniques, and the systems-level neuroscienfists using purely behavioral, electrophysiological, and computafional approaches to understanding circuit funcfion. Recent advances in opfical imaging in the intact brain have provided a means of linking cellular and circuit analysis to funcfion and behavior in mammals. Thus, we are seeking to hire a researcher with expertise in utilizing optical imaging methods to perturb particular neurons and circuits while assessing the functional effects in the intact mammalian brain. The goal is for this position to nucleate a core group of neuroscientists focused on understanding the funcfion of cortical circuits and their role in generating mammalian behaviors. Due to the current economic climate and the significant expenses associated with setting up an in vivo 2 photon imaging laboratory, Brandeis University does not have the start-up funds necessary to support such a position. Thus, we are requesfing funds to support the hiring of a tenure-track assistant professor focusing on in vivo imaging of circuits in the mammalian CNS into the Biology Department and Neuroscience Program at Brandeis University.